Shell Shock
Shell Shock 'is the first special case featured in ''Criminal Case ''and Virtelia. The case is Eastern themed. Plot The Player and Kauli were invited to join a neighborhood in Virtelia at their easter egg hunt in a local park. They were invited to look over the children in case any of them gets seriously hurt. As they arrive at the park, they hear a kid, screaming. They run to the direction and find a teenager, who is pointing to the lake in the park. At the lake, they find the dead body of banker David Anderson, swimming in the lake. They send the body to Shawna and discover that the victim died from cardiac arrest, most likely a shock in the chest region, since the victim had a bad heart disease. They also discover that the killer eats pretty pieces. During the first chapter, the Player and Kauli supect 3 people for David's murder, middle schooler Maximillian Trent (who found the body), park cleaner Cory Jackson (who never heard of the victim) and Maximillian's mother Vanessa Trent (who also hosted the event). The team also finds out that the killer had an organ transplant, by finding pills mixed with water on the victim's glasses. At the end of the first chapter, Lisa says that she knows where the victim lived. During the second chaoter, the Player and Kauli suspect 2 more people for the murder, previously interrogated singer April Glazier and greedy banker Oliver Parker. They also discover that the killer has asthma. It is also revealed that Vanessa had to beg David for a lot of money for a operation for her son that she can't afford without David's help, but he refused to give her money. Oliver is arrested in the third chapter for breaking into David's house after finding footage of him on security cameras. Park cleaner Cory Jackson also complained about David, because he kept saying weird things about Cory's daughter. At the end of the third chapter, the team discovered that the killer has red hair and has a scar. With that information, they were able to put the killer behind bars. The killer turned out to be middle schooler Maximillian Trent. He says that the killed David out of self defense. David tried to attack Max during the easter egg hunt, but Vanessa always gives Max something to protect him from strangers, so he used it on David when he jumped him at the lake. Unfortunately, Max didn't know David had a bad heart disease, causing him to die of cardiac arrest when he tased him in the chest. Max was arrested and sentenced to 1 year in a juvenile detention center for accidental murder of a pedophile who tried to attack him. Summary Victim * 'David Anderson '''(Found dead in a lake) Murder Weapon * '''Taser Killer * Maximillian Trent Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats pretty pieces. *This suspect had an organ transplant. *This suspect has asthma. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has red hair. *This suspect a scar. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats pretty pieces. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats pretty pieces. *This suspect had an organ transplant. *This suspect has asthma. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has red hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect had an organ transplant. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats pretty pieces. *This suspect had an organ transplant. *This suspect has asthma. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a scar. Killer's Profile * The killer eats pretty pieces. * The killer had an organ transplant. * The killer has asthma. * The killer has red hair. * The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Lake. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Rocks; Victim Identified: David Anderson; New Suspect: Maximillian Trent) * Autiosy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer eats pretty pieces) * Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Glasses) * Analyze Glasses. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer had an organ transplant) * Calm Max down. (Result: New Crime Scene: Park) * Investigate Park. (Clues: Dirty Vest, Phone) * Examine Dirty Vest. (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA. (Result: New Suspect: Cory Jackson) * Ask Cory about the event. * Examine Phone. (Result: Unknown Phone) * Analyze Unknown Phone. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Vanessa Trent) * Question Vanessa about her phone. * Go to Chapter 2 ! Chapter 2 * Investigate Lounge. (Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Box) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: New Suspect: April Glazier) * Confront April about the victim. (Result: April had an organ transplant) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Check) * Analyze Check. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Oliver Parker; New Crime Scene: Bench) * Ask Oliver about the check. (Result: Oliver eats pretty pieces, Oliver had an organ transplant) * Investigate Bench. (Clues: Pile of Rocks, Medicine Bottle; Talk to Cory Jackson again) * Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Inhaler) * Analyze Inhaler. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer has asthma) * Examine Medicine Bottle. (Result: Code) * Analyze Code. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Vanessa Trent again) * Question Vanessa about the medicine. (Result: Vanessa eats pretty pieces, Vanessa had an organ transplant) * Talk with Cory. (Result: Cory eats pretty pieces) * Go to Chapter 3 ! Chapter 3 * Investigate Shelves. (Result: Security Camera, Bag) * Analyze Security Camera. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Oliver Parker again) * Arrest Oliver for robbery. (Result: Oliver has asthma) * Examine Bag. (Result: Talk to Vanessa Trent again) * Ask Mrs Trent about her bag. (Result: Vanessa has asthma; Maximillian eats pretty pieces, Maximillian had an organ transplant, Maximillian has asthma) * Investigate Tree Log. (Clues: Taser, Easter Egg) * Examine Taser. (Result: Hair) * Examine Easter Egg. (Result: White Substance) * Analyze Hair. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has red hair; Murder Weapon discovered: Taser) * Analyze White Susbtance. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has a scar) * Arrest the killer now ! * Go to Additional Investigation ! Additional Investigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Virtelia Category:Special Cases in Virtelia